We All Make Mistakes
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: A rebelious mermaid had ran away from home and was in search for a new life, that was when she met Paul... Paul x OC
1. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 1- Beauty and the Beast**

**AN: First off I don't own twilight, as always. Plus just wanted to say does anyone know what Paul's actual last name is? Oh well… enjoy! oh and I've changed the weather in forks a bit so it's a lot less rainy, will see why later.**

The blue seas were calm today, and the sea life were bright and chirpy as they swam around the multi-coloured corals. Pearl Satomi, a beautiful blonde-haired, aqua-eyed, tanned skinned mermaid, was humming to herself under the gentle waves as she swam around the reef just off La Push bay. Her long tail, was a deep seaweed green with a lighter mint green fin, her scaled strapless bra the same colour. The waters were chilly, but she didn't mind, she just had to get away from her Father, Oberon Satomi, who had told her she was to wed a dim-witted merman, but the girl denied and in her independence left the city for new waters.

A small spider crab scampered over the moving sand, and shied away when Pearl swam over him twirling in the water. The blonde giggled and ghosted gentle fingers over the rocks, picking up sea shells as she went, to add to her collection. She lived in a large cave in the cliff-face, a few metres beneath the waves, there was a little patch of sand when out of the underwater cavern, she had a collection of human things that had been discarded or pretty things from the sea.

Her current collection consisted of:

5 oyster pearls

16 shells of many kinds

A silver fork and spoon

A diamond encrusted ring

A plastic heart locket

A handheld mirror

The cave roof was covered in hundreds of glow-worms that lit up the glistening walls when it got dark. As she swam through the mass of swaying seaweed, the sun was clear through the water and it was enticing to the mermaid. She could have gone on land at any point if she wanted, but living in her dad's city for all of her life until she had turned 18 and left three days ago, she had never been close enough to land to want to venture out. She would have human legs from sunrise till sunset, then her tail would return, and if she was she come into contact with any water then the tail would reappear.

Though when she was in her human form she did not own any clothes, so would not be decent enough to go out anyway. Pearl sighed in frustration, she had always wanted to feel the grass and sands in her toes and the breeze on her skin, but she would never be able to do it in public. "Why me?" she muttered, before deciding to take a peek at the world above and around her, with a small smile tugging at her lips she swam up placing the shells amongst the weeds to be collected later.

As she surfaced, she felt the water trickle down her face and back into the ocean around her, she waded in the water keeping herself upright as she glanced around the bay of the beach. When a group of tanned boys appeared out of the forest, she lowered herself slightly so only her eyes and top of her head were visible, she wanted to watch from a distance. Their booming laughter could be heard from the half a mile or so away from them, where she was floating. Two of the boys were play fighting, but rather aggressively, Pearl felt confused, she hadn't been around humans before, and this was one of the closest encounters she had had.

She let out a startled gasp when the two boys fighting transformed into two large wolves and charged off back into the woods where they came from. They were supernatural, just like her. "like me" she desperately wanted to go over, but she didn't know whether werewolves were common, and mermaids she knew, were most certainly not. She looked at the boys with longing, before slipping back under the water and gliding down to the bank, where a hermit crab had moved into one of her shells. She smiled softly before gathering the rest and setting off for her cave, powering through the water with ease.

It was only about 2pm, and she had the rest of the day to waste and do nothing but swim and have no one to talk to, she was thinking of ringing her mother and talking to her. Her mother, Petunia, had been against the wedding since the beginning and was happy at her daughter's independence, though still missed her immensely. They used large shells to communicate with eachother, one of the only things she had brought with her. She pushed aside the thick plant life and swam into her cavern, glancing around at the empty space. She needed more furniture.

Pearl spread out the variety of shells and set them up with the others, she floated back to admire her work before reaching for the large shell set on a rock near the back of the room. The blonde raised it to her ear and settled down onto her kelp bed, waiting for her mother to answer. "Hello? Pearl is that you dear?" her mother's smooth voice rang through the shell, making Pearl smile at the familiar sound.

"Yes mother, it's me. I was just ringing to ask how you were?" that wasn't entirely true, if Pearl didn't meet someone to talk to soon, she feared she would have to return home and get married. The blonde was lonely.

"Oh I'm great, your father is still a bit miffed about the wedding but he will get over it, he's busy playing some game with his men. But enough about us, how are you doing, have you met anyone? I hope you've found a nice home, we will have to visit at some point in the near future" the concern was clear in her mother's voice, it made her feel loved, but guilty at making her mother worried.

"I'm alright, I have found a lovely cavern though, beautiful at night. No, I haven't met anyone yet, it isn't exactly normal in the human world to have a tail, though I did see some werewolves on the local beach. I'm just feeling a bit homesick, but I will get over it. Tell father that I am truly sorry but it just wasn't to be" she sighed and glanced up to the glow-worm filled ceiling, wishing there was someone here to talk to, or even just to look at. She could hear her mother sigh too, she had suspected this much too, mermaid weren't that common after all, and the many that lived all lived in groups. "I just wish that I could go ashore, but I have nothing to wear, and it is not appropriate to walk around naked, humans are such strange creatures"

"Hang on a minute dear…" Pearl could hear the faint murmur of her father talking in the background with his men and her mother, it wasn't long before her mother returned to the shell. "I've got to go honey, I will ring you soon, love you Pearl"

"Love you too mother, tell father I love him to, bye" with that the conversation ended, she felt like crying, why had she done this, why couldn't she have just been like every other mermaid in their city. Marry a merman and live happily ever after. Because that was not her destiny, she was not going to be bound to some idiot, she could be free and live happily, she just had to look harder. She wanted a vanity desk in her room, she would have to find the materials herself though.

First, four strong poles of coral for legs. With the task set firmly in her mind she waded out of the kelp door and into the open reef, a lot of the sea life had disappeared, this confused the blonde immensely, she saw no threat that would make them retreat. It was then that she saw the big greyish wolf that was swimming around trying to eat the escaping fish, she gasped and darted behind a large boulder, hiding herself from it.

She watched giggled to herself at the ungraceful movements of the creature, snapping at some cod that were swimming frantically into any cracks they could find and fit into. The wolf have large paws and big coal black eyes that narrowed as all of the fish escaped it's reach. Deciding to give up, the wolf glided back to the surface, no doubt to take a much needed breath. It was then that Pearl noticed the three large coral poles in the spot where the beast had just been, but the body remained at the top of the water and could dive down at any time it wanted.

Pearl didn't want to risk being caught, but she wanted those poles, the adrenaline was rushing through her as she came around the boulder and into the open swimming smoothly out into the coral bay, and tugged harshly at the pole, moving it only an inch. She glanced up nervously at the wading figure as it pawed away, towards the shore. With a sigh of relief she yanked again, this time loosening it enough to lift the heavy object from the sea bed. She flipped her fin and powered through the soft rip, large coral in arms, until she came to the familiar overgrowth of kelp.

Once she was back in her room she placed the pole down against the wall so it came up to her waist, there was another two out there, but she still needed one more. She frowned in thought, before going to retrieve the other two and placing them as if legs for a desk, but with one missing. She lay back onto the kelp bed, feeling very tired and worn out after a long day.

Her eyes fluttered shut as sleep took hold of her, the deeper she fell into sleep, the realer the dream felt.

_The grass was damp beneath her feet, but she had no tail, she had on only a long t-shirt and some boxers. She looked down at her legs then back up at the forest that surrounded her, Pearl felt alone and cold. A loud howl ripped through the forest, but it came from all directions, disorientating the girl. A sharp shiver went down her spine as silence fell again._

_She gasped and her hands started shaking when a large white wolf with red eyes snarled and stalked out of the forest, almost as if it was testing her. The way the red eyes bore into her as if seeing her soul, made her stomach churn, she felt sick. That was when leaves crunched behind her, making her spin around, blonde locks spraying out in the air around her._

_There, behind her, stood a lean figure with deep coal black eyes and purple bruises under their eyes. He smiled grimly and glanced between Pearl and the wolf behind her, who let out a low growl and scraped it's hind feet against the solid earth. "Pearl… I know what you are" his voice was shrill and came out more as a hiss than anything else. _

_Her eyes widened at the bold statement and backed away, forgetting the large beast behind her. When both figures snarled and charged she let out a high-pitched scream – _

Pearl shot up, clutching at the waving kelp below her, the water around her swirling the plants in the room. She was breathing very heavy, her head pounding and her heartbeat overly erratic. She didn't know what the dream could of meant, the wolf she had saw at the bay seemed nice enough and certainly didn't have blood red eyes. Shaking slightly she lay back down, willing the bad dreams to leave her be for the time. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the soft kelp, putting her worries to the back or her mind.


	2. Sight Seeing

**Chapter 2 – Sight Seeing**

The dream was still plaguing Pearl's mind, she sat against the stone wall of her cavern, pondering the strange images. After the second time of falling into a slumber, she had slept dreamlessly. She wanted to go ashore soon, though she could not be seen, as she still did not own any clothes. She was tempted to catch the attention of one of the boys from the beach, and talk them into getting her some clothes, but she doubted they would, if she could even gather up the courage to let them see her.

Deciding he was bored with waiting around she swam out into the bay, a lot of the fish were still sleeping so the bay was practically empty. She swam further out away from the bay, noticing the change in wildlife, she smiled and took in the change or scenery with joy. She frowned when her stomach growled, she had left her knife in her cavern. She swam to the sea bed and pulled out some baby kelp, she settled herself against a rock and placed the salty vegetable into her mouth, smiling at the familiar flavour. After she had eaten her snack, she noticed a lone rock in the middle of the deeper water, she swam over and surfaced before hoisting herself onto the rock, fin resting in the soft tide.

She glanced around and saw a tall cliff, towering over the water below. It was then that the sound of loud laughter rang from atop the cliff, causing her attention to focus there, as her fists clenched into tight balls, she was unsure of whether to stay and let them see her or slip back into the water and escape from sight.

"oh grow up Pearl, get your confidence back. If they don't like you then just leave and never come back, simple" it was more of a reassurance to herself, than a decision to stay. But before she had time to depart five figures appeared on the cliff, she was quite a distance away from them, and they may not notice her tail at a first glance. One of the boys spotted her sitting on the rock and nudged the boy next to him who looked down at her and waved, she smiled and waved back softly. She as shocked when the tallest of all of the boys, launched himself off the cliff and dived into the depths below.

She suddenly felt very nervous, she couldn't just sit there as if nothing was wrong, so deciding to make a break for it, Pearl slipped into the chilly waters and powered into the rocky reefs, hiding in the cracks. She saw a shadow fly over her hiding place, and a male figure stopped to pause and glance around, she watched him out of a crack in the wall. The man swam back up to breathe and she swam out and back towards the bay, she had failed herself once again, she didn't have the courage to say hello.

She gasped and her eyes widened when a hand grasped onto her arm, stopping her from swimming away. She turned to stare into curious coal black eyes, the same eyes as the wolf in the water earlier. His eyes held happiness and care, making her smile softly without even knowing it. The boy was obviously native American and had strong cheekbones and a ripped body, Pearl felt her heart jump at the sight of the grinning werewolf. She motioned towards the surface as her hair wafted around her face, he nodded and kept a hold of her hand, as if keeping her with him.

When they hit the surface the other boys were swimming around happily closer to the bay. "Erm… hi?" she smiled nervously running a hand through her long hair, he smiled before speaking, his voice sending soft shivers down her spine.

"Hey, I'm Paul, I take it you know about the wolf thing?" she nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Pearl, and yeah I saw you hunting in the water earlier" he blushed at the mention of his failure before she continued, "yeah, I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I didn't know how you would react to the… tail, you know" he grinned and started swimming to shore, she took the hint and followed after him, swimming with much more ease than him and passing him easily, he watched Pearl in awe. The figures in the distant water became clearer as the pair neared shore, Paul was swimming on the surface and had agreed to introduce her before she surfaced, Pearl was swimming mid depth and was secretly watching the wolf man. She stopped swimming when the water got shallow enough so Paul could stand and went to play with some fish, while he waded out to shore to greet his friends.

"Hey Paul, where you been?" the second tallest and the most muscular one of the five asked, from his sitting place on the sand. The others greeted him too, but were intrigued as to where he disappeared off to, "You didn't run off to go chat up that chick did you?" Paul shrugged and sat down next to him.

"thanks for having so much faith in me Jake, and yes I suppose I did, but hell I got a shock" he stood again and waded into the water until the water was at his waist, "boys, come meet Pearl"

"She's in the water, nobody's come up to breath though. Can't she come up here?" the second smallest stood and stared at Paul like he had lost his mind.

"that's enough Embry, if she can't come up here and Paul wants us to meet her, then we shall go in" he gave the remaining 3 boys a hard glance "and also behave like gentlemen, boys"

With that they departed, wading into the ever deeper water until the submerged their heads, to see a sight that none of them, except Paul, expected to say the least. Pearl was once again humming to herself, and twisting and swirling in the water, long blonde lock like a veil out behind her. When she noticed the staring figures, she smiled warmly and waved before Paul swam out to join her, before taking a deep breath and diving again. Slowly the others joined, and they all swam around for a bit before heading back to shore.

The boys were sitting in a semi-circle around the mermaid who had her tail in the water, but was lying on the sand. "So what's your names then fellas?" she winked at them and propped herself up on her elbows, scooping some of the pale sand into her hands, watching as it fell back into its original place.

"Well Pearl, my name is Sam, I am in charge of the pack, I take it you already know about the wolves. Yes?" she nodded looking up to the oldest of the group, though he was only about 27, the man carried, "and this is Embry, Quill and Jacob, and you already know Paul" she waved at them in turn. Jacob was the very muscular one and was the same age as Embry and Quill, they were all 17 – 18. Quill was quite scrawny and gangly but was still defined in his appearance, and Embry had a very strong jaw and a medium muscular form.

"well its very nice to meet you all, I just wish I could come ashore" she sighed and gazed up at the sun that was covered slightly by light clouds, they gave her questioning looks so she continued and explained further her issue. "you see if I come out of the water and dry off, then I change into a human with proper legs and stuff, but I change into a human form naked and obviously I don't own any human clothes, never mind dry clothes. So if I could of, I would have been ashore long ago, but I can't…" she frowned softly and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes as the sun blazed down on them.

"Well, Sam has a female fiancé, and I'm sure she would be delighted to lend you some of her clothes until you can get some of your own. Do you own any money?" Paul asked stretching out next to Pearl, who in turn smiled at him and pondered the thought of human money.

"I own mermoney but no human money, I had no use for it until now. I could get a job but it would have to be before sunset, because as soon as the sun sets or I come into contact with water, my tail comes back." She couldn't just use the boy's money, she would feel too bad for doing it. They nodded in agreement at her statement, before Sam spoke up again.

"Boys we better be heading off" he stood and turned to Pearl "and I will talk to Emily and I will get Paul to bring the clothes back to this spot at 9am tomorrow" Jacob, Embry and Quill stood as well, bidding their goodbyes to the basking mermaid and left with Sam. She turned to Paul confused as to why he stayed, he grinned at her and flexed his muscles lying down close to the girl.

"I just thought you would want some company, it's only lunch time" then it suddenly occurred to him, he didn't know what or how she ate underwater, "what do you eat in there?" he motioned towards the vast view of blue seas, Pearl smiled, she was surprised this question hadn't been asked earlier. The thought of food was making her very hungry, and she was tempted to ask Paul the same thing.

"Well I have a blade down there and I kill fish and skin then, then eat them raw as you would call it, or I eat sea plants. But what do you eat? I'm seriously hungry and I was wondering if you could bring me something to try?" she looked up at him pleadingly, earning a sly grin from the man next to her, he sat up and offered her a hand, she accepted and her hoisted her into a sitting position with him.

"Well, trying to tell you what we eat would take far too long so I shall bring you something sweet?" she nodded and he smirked before standing and running off into the forest, yelling behind him that he would be back in around 10 minutes. She stared off into the space where he had disappeared and then slipped back into the water, deciding to go for a swim until he returned. This beach was not her usual one, her beach was around the large cliff that the boys leapt from, and her cavern not far beneath that.

Deciding that she didn't like going out without her trusty knife, so she set off for her 'house' with great speed and soon saw the familiar patch of overgrown sea kelp. She slipped inside, checking that everything was still in the place that she had left it. She settled down on her bed and picked up the handheld mirror, staring at the reflection gazing back at her. Placing the mirror down on a jagged wit of wall, she glided over to her shelves with all of her found possessions and picked up the sharp blade, slipping it into the strap of her bra, before exiting once again and decided to check the beach for any sign of the tanned man.

She was right, when she arrived near enough to see the beach, there was the tanned man, sitting patiently on the sand. She swam until it got too shallow, then dragged herself up into her earlier position. When Paul spotted her he grinned and held up a small paper bag, she grinned back and reached out to grab onto the bag before opening it up and staring at the circular shaped treat. "and this is a…?"

"A Jam donut" when she gave him a blank look he chuckled and continued, "it is a sweet pastry, with a raspberry sticky sweet substance, the jam, in the centre. It is one of my favourites, just try it" she took a deep breath before taking small bite out of the pastry, a stodgy mixture filled her mouth but it held a delicious sweet taste, she tore it apart and found some with jam on it before moaning at the marvellous hit of flavours that she felt. She offered Paul half of the treat, which he happily accepted and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"So I guess I I'll see you tomorrow then, and I should be back with clothes, so you should be able to come out with us" the thought made Pearl's stomach do a flip, and she smiled before reaching over and pulling the werewolf into a hug. Paul froze in surprise, but soon regained his composure and returned the warm gesture, there was something about the girl that made him want to help her, made him want to be with her. But he was slightly upset that she could come into his world but he could not go into hers.

"Thank you Paul, this means a lot to me" and with that she was back in the water and swimming out to the lone rock that she had been on earlier that day. She hoisted herself up onto it and watched as Paul waved and slouched off into the forest, his shoulders slumped like he was sad. She looked up to the sun, it was always so happy and bright looking, it reminded her of Paul's demeanour. She smiled to herself. "Paul…"


	3. Legs!

**Chapter 3 – Legs!**

**AN: just wanted to say a big thank you to Cutie-Shayla, who told me what Paul's last name was, anyway on with the story…**

Pearl giggled to herself in anticipation, today was the day that she would have her very own legs, she glanced nervously at the sun from the waves outside of her cavern. Mermaids could tell the time by the position of the time as underwater clocks were not available to them, she frowned and swam back into her uncompleted room. "Only 8… another hour to wait" she wanted it to be 9am now, so she could go and meet Paul and get the clothes off him. She had always wondered how legs worked, and how humans could get around on them without toppling over.

She was a bit unhappy with her room, it was unfinished and not very grand, if her parents ever came to visit they would think she was living in a pig's sty. She groaned and decided to go out in search of the last needed coral pole. She glided through the kelp, brushing it out of her way, and out into the open water. The fish life was very bright today and a vast array of colours hit her senses as lots of fish, little and large, swam around like traffic, dodging out of eachother's ways and minding their own business.

She flowed through the mass of fish and swept her gaze over the reefs looking for the last coral pole, needed to make legs for her vanity desk. There was nothing, not a single bit that was suitable. Pearl sighed in defeat and swam further out, in hope of hitting the jackpot. The sand bank lowered as the water became deeper beneath her, there was less fish out here and the ones that were, were bigger and commoner than the rest. In the distance a school of cod were swarming around.

Pearl ignored the flailing fish, and concentrated on the scarce coral reefs. She searched each one for items of interest, but found none worth carrying around, that was until about 3 miles out from shore, when a large coral appeared around 50 feet under the surface. She grinned and sighed in relief when large coral poles sprouted out of the rocks, she swam down and tugged but it wasn't budging. "Damn it" she cursed and spun, batting the pole with her tail, knocking it off the rock. It tumbled towards the sea bed and she followed grasping onto the heavy object.

When the object was securely in her arms, she swam up to the surface and checked the sun, it was around 8:35am. She decided that it was definitely time to head back and meet Paul at the bay, she dived again and powered back through the 3 mile gap between her home and the large coral reef. When she had returned home she placed the pole in the correct place and looked at the makeshift desk legs she had gathered.

She let out a long breath and settled herself on her bed, resting against the wall, she had tired herself out carrying the large object over 3 miles. She had about 25 minutes to recover before she would meet Paul and change. Her stomach flipped and she rubbed her tail, she was nervous to say the least, she had never been on land, nevermind with legs. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…" she was suddenly very tempted to not turn up and blame it on bad kelp, but she couldn't stand Paul up, he was too nice a guy.

Deciding to go and sit on the lone rock, she swam out and slowly glided out towards the rock, watching as the plants flowed around in the current. She clambered onto the rock, lying stomach down on it, so her fin remained floating under the surface. The sun was warm against her back, and she sighed in content. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had drifted off into a light slumber atop the rock.

Paul was running towards Sam's house, it was about 8am when he had set off, his paws padding against the soft dirt beneath him. Paul felt the breeze swirling through his silver fur, as he panted and picked up the pace, a small cottage soon coming into sight along the narrow driveway. The only thought plaguing his mind, was images of Pearl, his imprint. Sam had known since they first met, he said 'the look in your eye was one I know of well'. Pearl was now his everything, dammit he was in love with a mermaid.

He smiled internally, in his mind he was the luckiest man alive. He soon reached the cottage and phased back before slipping his khaki short on so that they hung rather loosely around his tanned hips, it was no surprise to him to find Sam and Emily cuddling on the large couch, Sam gazing lovingly at Emily and Emily smiling shyly back up at him.

"Yo, lovebirds, the clothes?" Paul just wanted to get out of there and back to Pearl as soon as his limbs would allow him. Sam turned his gaze to Paul and motioned towards the kitchen table, where a small pile of clothes lay, neatly folded. He reached over and picked up the bundle before bidding his goodbyes and darting back out of the door, before attaching his shorts and the other clothes to his leg and phasing. He shook his fur, and pushed himself into a strong run, he had about 15 minutes to get to the beach, he would be there with plenty of time to spare.

The mass of overgrowth flew past him as he darted the many trees and bushes in the forest to the east of the small bay. The smell of fresh dew and the upcoming salt water hit his senses, Paul had always loved running even before he had first became the wolf he is today, the exhilaration of the freedom he got from running made his adrenaline rush and his senses heighten.

Then the sound of the waves then washes over him like the waves themselves, he soon neared the edge of the forest and stopped altogether. He phased and unstrapped the clothes from his leg, once again slipping the material over his hips and picking up the bundle next to him before exiting the forest completely and stepping on the beach, feeling the lukewarm sand fill the gaps inbetween his toes. He looked up and glanced around the bay, before looking out to see and seeing the baking mermaid atop the lone rock. He smirked softly when he noticed that Pearl was indeed asleep, and placed the bundle on the sand and wading into the sea.

He took a deep breath and dived, before swimming strongly towards the mossy rock, he caught sight of her tail getting pushed around gently by the slight current. He surfaced again, and propped his elbows up on the rock, staring at the peaceful look that graced Pearl's features. She held a look of content and calmness about her, no fear and no worries. That was how it should always be… happy.

Pearl sighed and shifted around as she woke slowly, the sun had made her skin tingle slightly at the exposure. She groaned and pulled her arm up over her eyes and she opened them, fluttering them to get them accustomed to the harsh light above her. She yawned and rolled over, she squeaked in surprise when she rolled onto something… no, someone. She started panicking, what if some random person had spotted her and were freaking out and trying to sell her off to the state circus.

It was only when strong tanned arms wrapped around her waist, stilling her movements, that she realised just who it was that was with her. "Paul… god you scared the crap out of me" she sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder, calming her heartbeats, before glancing up to meet Paul's amused gaze, then it occurred to her, how long had she been out. "Exactly how long have I been sleeping… and how long have you been here watching me sleep? You could have just woke me up you know"

Paul let her go and scratched the back of his neck, bobbing up and down in the waves. She just smiled and giggled before heading off towards the shore, Paul following shortly after her, she was buzzing now the he had actually arrived. She was going to have legs for the first time in… well ever. She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face at the thought of being able to walk like Paul and his friends did all of the time.

When they reached shallow water, Paul stood and jogged over to the pile of clothes, picking them up and bringing them to the shoreline. "Well you know I'll go run for a bit, be back in 10 minutes or so to check on you ok?" Pearl nodded and let Paul drag her out of the water and up onto the beach, to wait until she dried. With a quick cautious glance sent her way, Paul was off and soon began roaming the overgrowth in his wolf form again. Giving the mermaid some much needed privacy, he didn't need to see her naked, that would just make it too awkward between them, and that was definitely not what he wanted.

Pearl frowned as the water was just out of her reach, she had never actually seen his happen, so what if it was all a lie. She felt the nervousness well up inside of her as she cursed and flopped her head back into the sand, before rolling herself over and staring off into the dark forest. She gasped when she felt a strong tingle over her tail, and she gazed back to see smoke fill the air, clouding her vision. When the smoke cleared, she cried out in surprise. There before her very eyes were long, elegant, pale legs, and they were hers.

After about 3 minutes of just sitting and staring at them, what also confused her was the soft, podgy bottom that she had. Finally daring to move the limbs, she rolled over and stretched experimenting, when he leg curved into a bent position. She reached a hand out to run over the smooth skin, smiling at the softness of it, she decided to get dressed, if she could even figure out how the clothes worked.

She pulled over the material and held it up infront of her, staring quizzically at the bizarre objects of 'clothing'. She sifted through until she found the thinnest piece of clothing, her underwear. She saw three holes in the material, one larger than the other two. She sighed and looked down to her legs, before slipping them through the two smaller holes, they fitted perfectly around her hips and she pushed herself into a standing position, she wobbled a bit before steadying herself on the two long limbs beneath her.

She smiled and squealed in joy, she bent over to pick up the next piece of clothing, but lost her balance in the process and toppled over, landing in her original position. She huffed and pulled up the bra, she knew how to put one of these on and quickly did so with ease. The next objects confused her again, though one of them was similar to her underwear, but with more material that covered her legs tightly. She slipped her legs in and yanked the material the rest of the way up, before fingering the button until she figured out where to put in, then she tugged on the zip, staring in amazement when it moved, fully closing the pants.

Then only thing left was something that she had seen nothing of likeness before, but she guessed since her torso was yet to be covered that, that was indeed where it went. She looked at the number of holes in it, there was four, one at one end, which she assumed to be the bottom, one slightly smaller in the middle of the two smallest holes. Sighing she attempted to slide it over her head and got it stuck, she groaned and struggled for a bit, before she heard a chuckle come from the forest behind her but she couldn't see who it was, as the material blocked her view.

Soon hands were at her aid as they guided the cloth over her arms and head until it rested in what she presumed as the right place. Pearl turned to look at her saviour, needless to say that the cheeky grin belonged to Paul, and he started laughing softly, before it erupted into full blown laughter, making a solid frown make its way to Pearl's face.

"I thought you were supposed to be supportive of me" Paul calmed and glanced her over, before a face-breaking grin appeared on his face as he tackled her into the sand, earning a squeal from the blonde that was rolling around with him. They paused before they both started laughing at their childish behaviour, having legs felt so natural to her that it was unreal, as if she had been on legs for all of her lives.

"You have legs!" he cheered and hopped up to his feet, bringing the disorientated blonde with him, Pearl swayed slightly but was held upright by Paul once again. "You need to work on your balance there, wouldn't want you falling over when you meet the guys now would we?" he was almost mocking her. Almost.

Paul was overjoyed for his imprint, but that was the thing, she would have to find out about the whole 'you're the one' thing, and no doubt it would scare her off. He got scared at the thought of her being frightened and leaving him on his own, they were made to be with their imprint no matter what, and whatever she wanted him to be, he would be.


	4. Sunset

**Chapter 4 – Sunset**

**AN: sorry that this one will be shorter than usual, I wanted to keep the meeting till next time :)**

Pearl and Paul had spent most of the morning working on getting her fit to walk around on her own, it was now 12:15 and Paul wanted to treat her to dinner.

"Where you want to go for food, any preferences, Meat? Seafood?" Paul was holding her hand lightly in his and grinning from ear to ear, Pearl was pretty stable on her legs now and was on a sort of adrenaline high. She had told Paul earlier that she couldn't of been happier, that she could have legs and be with a fabulously kind person like him. Paul felt his heart squeeze at her words, all he wanted was to make her happy, and to know that she was happy to be with him, made him the happiest man alive in his eyes.

"Hehe, erm I don't mind, I guess fish would be the safest, but if you prefer meat then we'll get that. I don't mind" she smiled caringly at him and tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, so it wasn't blocking her gaze. Paul chuckled and shrugged, before reaching over and swinging Pearl onto his back, so he was giving her a piggyback. She squealed in childish delight, and gripped his shoulders, letting him support her weight.

"This isn't about me, it's about you. oh and I like both" he smirked up at her, before setting off to the local fish restaurant, money was not an issue in his eyes when it concerned Pearl, he would give her anything she wanted. She sighed in content and glanced around at the slightly busy high street, people were all so friendly around here, and a lot of them stopped to greet her and Paul.

The small place was soon infront of them and Paul carefully placed pearl back on her feet, watching to make sure that she was ok on her own. She just winked at him and entered, with him following shortly after. A petit waitress appeared behind the counter, her brown curls bouncing back into place.

"Hello and welcome to The Sailor's den, table for two?" she glanced between Pearl and Paul, watching with amusement as Pearl looked around the restaurant with innocent curiosity, before leading the pair over to a window table with two seats. "Here you go, can I get either of you a drink?"

"Yes please, just a coke for me" Paul looked to Pearl in question of what she wanted, she just shrugged, "make that two" the waitress smiled and walked away to retrieve the drinks. Pearl sighed and stared at the furniture, everything above the surface was so different to what she knew. Paul was watching her as if she was the most interesting TV show he had ever seen.

When the waitress returned, Paul was so absorbed in Pearl that he didn't notice her place the drinks down. She just smiled softly at the adoring look in Paul's eyes, everytime Pearl did something he found to be interesting. It was as if they were bound by some unseen force, drawn to everything the other did.

Pearl stared down at the cold glass, filled with a deep black/brown liquid that she had never come across before. Leaning forward she pulled the straw into her mouth and sucked, feeling as the sweet taste filled her mouth. She grinned up at Paul, and placed the icy glass back down next to his. "What do I have something on my face?"

Paul chuckled and shook his head, Pearl had caught him staring at her. He loved the way that her hair had dried into waves that framed her face, he loved the way that the skinny jeans hugged her hips, and most of all he loved _her_. But she didn't know it, and she probably wouldn't return the feeling, this made Paul sigh. But he pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on spending as much time with her as possible.

He picked up the blue menu and handed it to Pearl, before opening the other one for himself to read. Pearl stared blankly down at the choices, not knowing what half of the stuff on there was, before glancing up at Paul and watching as his eyes skimmed the page before meeting hers.

"see anything you want?" when Pearl shook her head and frowned, turning her gaze back to the thing in her hands, he chuckled and spun his menu around explaining how things worked. After he had explained everything to her, she nodded, feeling more relaxed and at ease with the situation. She looked first at the starters, deciding that King prawns with a garlic sauce sounded nice. She then turned her attention to the mains, there was so much to choose from: pizza, pasta, rice, pies, salads and soups (all of which obviously included some form of sea life).

The waitress returned with notebook at the ready, waiting to take the pair's order. Paul went first. "could I have the breaded scampi please, and then the Penne Haddock please" she nodded and wrote his order down before smiling at Pearl, waiting for her to tell her what she wanted.

"right, could I please have the king prawn with garlic, followed by the fish pie please" when the waitress departed, she let out a relieved sigh. That had been her first time ordering something without some sort of guidance. "well that was nerve racking" Paul just chuckled and sipped his drink, his eyes never leaving the girl opposite him.

Suddenly a thought dawned on him. "By you eating fish, isn't that like cannibalism?" Pearl just stared at him blankly, worrying him that he had offended her, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Some of the other customers gave the pair questioning glances, before smiling and returning to their conversations. Once Pearl had calmed down enough to talk again, she took in Paul's worried face and smiled softly before placing her hand on top of his.

"of course not you silly person, that would be like me saying to you, 'by you eating beef, isn't that like cannibalism?'" she shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulder, and chuckled to herself.

"oh sorry, I didn't want to offend you or anything" she grinned up at him before turning her attention to the approaching waiter, who was carrying two plates of food. "Food time!" Paul grinned with Pearl and made room for the waiter to place their plates down infront of them. "Now Pearl, do you know how to use cutlery?"

Pearl glared at him playfully, before picking up her knife and fork and cutting a piece of prawn, placing the juicy food into her mouth. It was delicious, the array of flavours was intense, and she couldn't help but moan out in delight. Paul glanced up at her, a small smirk playing on his lips, she looked so happy over something so small.

"I take it that you like it then, no?" Pearl blushed softly before eating again, Paul just chuckled and started eating his own starter. By now it was 1:05 pm, and time was flying between the two as they chatted about nothing imparticular, but they were happy and to them that was all that mattered.

The main courses soon came, and the aroma of garlic and herbs filled the air even more. Pearl couldn't believe that she had gone so long without all of this delicious food. But the pie confused her, it was truly delicious, but it wasn't pastry. "how come fish pie, isn't pastry, it's potato?" Paul just shrugged and admitted that he had no clue whatsoever.

"so what do you want to do after this then? How about you come and meet the rest of the pack today, I know they really want to meet you" Pearl smiled and nodded, before finishing off her plate of food, around 5 minutes after Paul had. When the waiter arrived to clear their plates, Paul requested the bill and payed at the desk, before leading Pearl back out into the street.

"I'll just give Sam a call, let him know we're coming and see if they can pick us up. It would suck to have to walk all the way back, in human form at least" he winked at Pearl before pulling out his phone and punching in Sam's home number. It was Emily who answered.

"Hello?" her soft voice rang through the phone, with loud laughter in the background.

"Hey Em, can you get the boys together, I'm bringing Pearl over. Oh, and ask Jake if he can pick us up from the town centre" Paul glanced at Pearl who was wandering off towards the town fountain.

"Of course Paul, he'll be right there" he heard Jake groan in the background before a car engine started.

"Thanks Em, see you soon"

"bye Paul"

Paul flipped the phone shut before jogging after the twirling mermaid, people were stopping in the street to admire her beauty and Paul was jealous. She was his, and if he couldn't have her then no imbecile could either. Paul huffed and walked over to her before pulling her to a nearby bench, and sitting them both down.

When a rusty red car pulled up Paul stood and led Pearl over before opening the back doors and slipping in with her. The one she remembered to be Jake sat in the driver's seat, grinning back at the pair. Pearl smiled happily back at him and Paul just growled as Jake gave her a quick once over. "You suit legs you know"

"You don't look to bad yourself" they laughed in jest, while Paul sat there silently fuming at his 'brother'. The car journey was quite quiet, except for the soft hum of the engine and the music on the radio. Pearl was looking out of the window as they entered a dirt road with forest either side, the greenery flew past the windows and the birds darted around, barely missing the trees.

A small cottage soon came into view, the porch covered in beautiful flowers. Jake pulled up outside of the house and hopped out, waiting for the other two to do the same. Paul slid out and held his hand out or Pearl to take, she grasped onto it and let him support her as she slid out. Loud laughter filled the silence, it was coming from inside the cottage. Paul squeezed her hand and led her to the front door.


	5. Home Sweet Home!

**Chapter 5 – Home Sweet Home!**

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, been very busy organising a trip to Paris with school, so there may not be another update until I return :)**

**RECAP**

_A small cottage soon came into view, the porch covered in beautiful flowers. Jake pulled up outside of the house and hopped out, waiting for the other two to do the same. Paul slid out and held his hand out or Pearl to take, she grasped onto it and let him support her as she slid out. Loud laughter filled the silence, it was coming from inside the cottage. Paul squeezed her hand and led her to the front door._

Pearl took a deep breath and let Paul grasp her hand, before following Jake into the noise filled kitchen. The kitchen was large and held very earthly colours in the décor. A smiling woman stood nearest to the pair, she had long black hair, but her most prominent feature were four large scars that covered most of the right side of her face. But Pearl, strangely enough, found that they just added to her beauty, though most would not agree.

"Hello dear, nice to see the clothes fit. I'm Emily by the way, Sam's fiancé" Pearl smiled at her and shared a quick hug, her attention turning to the group of chatting boys sitting at the kitchen island. Sam stood next to Emily, placing soft kisses upon her forehead, Pearl smiled softly at the intimate action.

Jake had taken his place at the table next to Quill and Embry, there were another two males at the table, one very young looking and quite lanky, the other not much older but slightly more toned. They grinned up at Pearl and stood, approaching to make their greeting. "Hey Pearl, was it? I'm Jared and this is Seth. He's the youngest of or pack, joined last month" Seth smiled shyly as Jared ruffled his hair, before the pair took turns shaking Pearl's hand.

She felt Paul tug at her hand before leading her over to the already crowed table, before letting her sit and standing closely next to her. The chat quickly turned about her, and questions were thrown at her from every direction, from each of the guys.

"So what's it like living under water all of the time?"

"You're pretty"

"You should come run with us, you know?"

Paul grunted and slouched over to the fridge before pulling out a small carton of milk and returning to his spot, next to Pearl. "Enough guys, let the girl settle in" Sam smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter, pulling Emily into his chest. Pearl felt a pang of longing in her chest, she wished that she could have something as true and meaningful as the love they shared.

They spent hours talking about their lives and the people they shared them with, before watching some comedy until it was 6pm. "it's gunna be a beautiful sunset soon guys, maybe half an hour" this caught Pearl's attention. She jumped up from her seat and yanked Paul onto his feet, he willingly followed her out of the house along with the pack, a confused look on his face.

"Sunset. Bad. I get my tail back" Paul downed the rest of his drink and chucked the glass in Jared's direction. before jogging to the truck and sliding in next to Pearl, watching as she waved at the smiling pack members, before they pulled out into the woodland roads.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" Paul glanced hopefully at the anxious blonde next to him, who in return, grinned and him and nodded, before telling him to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'll give you Emily's clothes back, if you could return them to her that would be marvellous" Pearl glanced out at the setting sun in the distance, before looking at the upcoming bay, she would have to be quick if she didn't want to risk drying out.

"Nah, just keep 'em. She'll take you shopping tomorrow and then you can give her them back, just makes more sense to me" Paul drove to the edge of the road, where the sand met the forest, before sliding out after Pearl. The slowly setting sun cast a soft hue over the bay, making their skin glow a faint orange.

The waves were near none-existent, and the wildlife had settled in for the night. Pearl sauntered down to the bay, Paul at her heels, she needed to strip and she didn't feel comfortable having Paul there. "Paul, could you turn away while I change please?" a soft pink tinge covered the bridge of Paul's nose and he nodded briskly before spinning and intently staring into the darkening woods.

The only sound was the rustling of clothes as Pearl stripped easily and jogged into the sea, before her legs tingled before being covered by the scales of her tail. As soon as the splash sounded Paul turned slowly checking that Pearl was nowhere in sight, before reaching down and picking up the clumsily discarded clothing and folding them onto a nearby rock.

Pearl sighed in pleasure as the water soothed her muscles, but she missed the flexibility of her legs, and being able to walk around the land as if she actually belonged there. She surfaced to find Paul sitting with his feet in the water. He had a calm look upon his face, as if he hadn't noticed her reappearance. It was only when she laughed and swam as close as she could without being out of the water, that he noticed her presence, at which he grinned and tucked a stray strand of damp blonde hair behind her ear.

The sun was practically almost set, and Pearl had to get back to her cave soon and speak to her mother, or she would worry of her absence, but Paul gaze made her stay where she was. It was full of some unknown longing and hope, that made her stomach flip and her fingertips tingle.

"I should really be going, it's getting dark and my mother will worry if I do not call her before midnight" Paul sighed, a frown briefly making its way to his face, before his usual grin was back.

"That fine, I should be getting some sleep to. I'll be here at nine tomorrow, unless you would like to have a lie in?" Pearl shook her head before resting her hand over his, bidding silent goodbyes. "Bye gorgeous, see you tomorrow" he squeezed her hand before pushing himself into a standing position, watching as Pearl flushed at the open compliment.

"Goodbye Paul" and with that she had slid back into the depths, and was gently pushing herself through the dim water, soon coming across the familiar mass of rich green kelp. She entered her room and felt strangely uneasy, she missed the comfort of being with someone all of the time. Now she was alone. She sighed deeply before picking up the shell phone and holding it to her ear, listening to the ringing before her mother answered.

"Pearl?" her mother's voice sounded stressed but slightly relieved at the same time. Pearl had been right, her mother had been worrying over nothing.

"Yes mother it's me. How are you and Father, has he been ok?" she wanted to make light conversation before hitting her with the news of being ashore for the day.

"We're fine dear, but enough about us. How have you been? Up to anything nice?" Pearl hesitated a bit, debating on how her mother would react to her running around with some werewolf she had only met the day before.

"Well… I went ashore" she waited for her mother to blow up, but all that came through was silence. Absolute silence.

"Oh, well honey that's marvellous, I remember when I went. I hope to god that you didn't parade around naked?" she couldn't help but laugh at the stern tone her mother used at the thought of her walking around naked, for the whole world to see.

"Of course not mom, I met a boy… well a werewolf. But he's really nice, he got me some clothes from a lovely lady called Emily –" her mother cut her off midsentence, sounding worried.

"A boy! Oh Pearl you shouldn't mix with strangers, someone not like us aswell. Do you realise how dangerous that could have been?" she frowned through the phone and was tempted to just hang up.

"Yes mom. I'm going shopping with Emily tomorrow, oh and his name is Paul. Now I better be going unless I don't want to get any sleep. Love you mom"

"Love you too sweet pea. Be careful out there Pearl, for me" and with that they hung up and returned to their business. Her mother could be so overprotective sometimes, she wished that she could just have left her be, or been happy for her. But Pearl knew better than to hate her mother, and rather just put it down as parenting.

She swam over to her bed, before settling down, curled up slightly. Her mind drifted back to Paul. His grin, his form, his smell, everything about him intrigued her, and he seemed so intent on making her happy, it was almost as if they were a newly married couple. She blushed at the thought, sure Paul was a great guy and very handsome, but she was sure he just felt obliged to protect her and nothing more.

Paul pulled into the driveway of his house, his mother and father were out again, so he just walked in, not bothering to lock the door after himself. He missed Pearl already, every moment away from her was like his heart was being squeezed and tugged in her direction. he needed her to be around, but until he got an indoor pool, there was nothing he could do about it.

He opened the nearly empty fridge, pulling out some milk, before pouring himself a glass and grabbing a banana. He decided to read the local newspaper, hoping to see if there was anything the pack needed to deal with. There had been next to no communication with the vampires since Bella practically moved in.

He slouched into the living room flicking through the pages, all full of either false rumours or cheesy adverts trying to get you to sponsor an animal. Then something caught his attention, an advert for scuba diving gear, a small light bulb went off in his head. He could swim freely with Pearl is he got some, so he pulling out his phone and ordered the equipment he deemed necessary.

He was sure that Pearl would be delighted at the thought of going on a swimming trip with him, with next to no restrictions. He smiled to himself, picturing her slender form in Emily's jeans and t-shirt. She had looked so at ease on land, it was as if this was what she was made for.

Paul chucked the paper onto the coffee stained table, and stood, jogging up the stairs and into his room. Deciding to take a shower to relieve some unneeded stress.

He was soon out again and out of things to do, so instead he rubbed his hair dry with his towel and fell onto his bed. He figured that the sooner he got to sleep the sooner he could be with her again, though Emily probably wouldn't let him accompany them shopping. He did have duties within the pack, so he would have to take that time to patrol the area and protect the clueless citizens.

He smirked softly before his eyes fluttered closed, his heartbeat beating at a steady rhythm as a deep slumber fell over him, holding him in strong arms.


	6. Emily and Sam

**Chapter 6 – Emily and Sam**

Pearl awoke to slight sunlight creeping through the kelp. She yawned and glided out into the early morning sea, fish were floating around, not really doing much. The sun told her she had 20 minutes before Paul would arrive and decided to go and get changed before anyone could be within proximity to see her.

She powered to the surface, before hoisting herself up onto the rock next to the clothes and sitting in direct sunlight waiting for the water to leave her scales. She had closed her eyes and was listening to the distant squawk of seagulls, when her scales fizzed and turned into her human legs once again. Her muscles were a bit stiff as she stood and dressed herself in the same outfit as yesterday, facing a lot less problems.

She smiled and brushed off small bits of dust from her trousers before sliding off the rock and onto the adjacent sand. The sand was still cold when she sat down, the evidence of the previous night's weather. She had missed the food that she had been given, and had only stopped briefly earlier to snack upon some sea plant, filling her up for long enough before they ate out again.

It wasn't long before she heard the soft thud of paws behind her turn into nothing. Paul flopped down beside her, smiling down at her as if she had been gone for weeks. His smile could challenge the sun itself, it lightened the mood no matter what the situation.

"Morning Paul, sleep well?" Paul nodded and lay back patting the sand next to him, beckoning her to join him. She did. She remembered him mention something about Emily taking her shopping for her own clothes. Even if she got a lot of outfits, she had no idea where she would put them, she would need to keep a chest nearby, or at least find somewhere to put them out of sight.

"I did indeed, now first off lets go get some food at Sam's, then Emily will take you shopping, whilst the pack patrol the area. I would have loved to come with you, but duty calls" Pearl smiled softly at how he felt bad for leaving her for any amount of time, she watched him scratch the bad of his neck in a silent apology.

They stood and started on the short walk to Sam's quaint cottage, the wildlife was booming and the dew was still on the leaves. The soil was crunchy and untouched until then. Laughter pierced the comfortable silence, indicating that they were near, soon the home could be seen, and figures stood behind the clean windows.

The pair entered, Paul holding the red door open for Pearl to enter before him. Emily smiled truthfully at her as she sat herself opposite the home owners. A chorus of 'Good mornings' filled the air before the table was soon crowded again, full of light banter. Sam was stood at the stove cooking many rations of bacon and sausages at once, the smell wafting over to where she sat.

A plate of toast and the meat was soon placed infront of her, she had never tasted any of the food before her until now. She was nervous that she wouldn't like it and Sam might get offended. "You've never had any of that before have you?" Emily just gave her a reassuring look, as she tasted it bit by bit, finding that she liked the sausage better than the bacon and that the toast was better with butter than jam.

They plates were cleaned not long after and Emily was ushering her out of the door and towards a little blue car, before setting off down towards the mall. Pearl fiddled with the radio until she heard a song that she liked, it was upbeat and distracted her from her worries.

"You and Sam seem very close, I never thought someone could love another person like you two do" Emily just giggled softly and pulled into the car park. They got out and headed towards the large glass entrance, revealing the large foyer within.

"Well there is something with the wolves that makes them different, apart from the obvious" she glanced at Pearl, who was staring around at the large shops and salespeople standing at the entrances willing you inside with offer after offer. Pearl turned her attention back to Emily who carried on speaking, "They imprint on their sole mate as soon as their eyes meet"

This intrigued Pearl, "Imprint? Like love at first sight, except you probably don't know them at all" Emily nodded, thankful for not having to explain to much. Emily knew about Paul imprinting upon Pearl, but she didn't want to drop any major hints to her and scare her off. Paul needed some real love and care in his life, to fill the void that his parents should of.

They walked around for ages, buying a few things here and there. Pearl now had enough to last her for a few weeks, she could just wash them in the ocean when needed. They decided to stop off at a busy coffee shop in the middle of the mall, sitting near the window. Emily ordered a hot chocolate with mint, Pearl just stared dumbly at the menu, not having heard of anything. In the end she decided to just order the same as Emily.

Their orders came not five minutes after, Pearl took a small sip of the steaming liquid, tasting the array of sweet flavours that filled her mouth. Everytime she ate something new, she found something else that she didn't even know existed. Emily then ordered two oat cookies, one for her and one for Pearl.

They sat talking about nothing for another 20 minutes before exiting the shop, Emily having payed and tipped the waitress.

They walked back out into the slowly filling car park, bags in hand, back out towards the car. They had wasted a good few hours and Emily said that the boys would be back from their patrol around the woods. The car journey back seemed so much shorter than the one there, and as soon as the car pulled into the drive way, Paul was out of the door and waiting on the patio.

"How did it go?" he had grasped the bags out of Pearl's hands before she could blink, she just smiled and followed him back inside.

"It was great, we had a lot of time just to talk about things" Paul nodded as if she was the most interesting thing in the world to him. "How did the patrol go?"

"just the usual, nothing out of the ordinary" he sat on the sofa, making space for her to join him.

It was about noon and they had decided to watch a movie, a comedy that Jared had found in the cabinet. The movie started off the same as every other, and Paul kept glancing at Pearl as if, if he looked away she would disappear right into the sofa.

They all laughed their way through it, and at about half way through the movie, Paul had slid his arm around Pearl's shoulders, so that it was resting just behind her on the back of the couch. Pearl just smirked up at him with a raised eyebrow, he just pretended not to notice her action. Instead he tried 'concentrating' on the movie like the others.

Paul snickered when Jake jogged up the stairs, declaring that he needed to pee. The clock chimed 3 just as the movie ended and the credits rolled up the screen in a blur of black and white.

Paul just stared down at the beauty in his arms, her face fixed on the screen with some interest. The movie was nearly done, that would mean more time for him to spend with her. Just the two of them, together, doing whatever she wanted to do. He would go to the end of the world for her.

Pearl smirked up at him, causing his breath to hitch slightly, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows formed and arch above her eye in a questioning manor.

Jake returned soon after he had gone and had taken his place on the floor, only briefly disrupting the movie. Which ended soon anyway and soon random names flew up at an unreadable speed. "Hey lets get you back to the beach and find you somewhere to keep you clothes" Pearl just nodded and stood, brushing her shirt back into place.

"I have an old chest you could have, I'm sure Paul will be able to carry it to wherever you need" Sam spoke up from his space on the armchair with Emily. Pearl smiled and thanked him before Paul went round back to go get it. He loaded it into the back of the car, waiting for Pearl to join him.

He sped through the winding paths they had taken a lot over the past day or two, soon arriving at the beach that Pearl called home. Paul hauled the chest over to a secluded part of rock, around the area of that morning where Pearl had dressed.

Pearl followed silently with the bags of clothes, before sitting down and placing the clothes within the large chest. Paul sat on the rock above her head, watching as she folded each piece neatly and closed the chest with such care, you would have thought that it would break if she didn't.

He slid off and wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up over his shoulder, and running down the beach until they came so a clear bit of sand, then fell down, pulling her on top of him. Their laughter fell short as time seemed to stop at the others gaze. Pearl licked her lips, finding that they had suddenly become rather dry.

Paul took a deep breath and decided to try and take his chances without scaring her off. He propped himself up on one of his elbows, using the other hand to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her face towards his. Their lips met in the softest of touches, heat radiating from them both. Pearl sighed and moved her lips further against his, receiving an all too eager reaction from Paul.

Paul's heart leapt with joy, and he gently flipped them over so he was lying above her. This was what he had dreamed of since he had first met the mysterious mermaid, and now that she was here with him, he would die a happy man.

Nervously, he slipped his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, nearly crying out with glee when she smirked and opened up ever so slightly so he could gain access to her mouth. He suckled on the tip of her tongue, earning the softest moan from her. Their tongues danced together, making them become closer than they already were.

Paul pulled up letting her breath, both faces were flushed a deep pink, and they were softly panting.

They just lay there in the sand talking, Paul had gotten the courage to ask her to date him, which she laughed to then agreed. The sun was slowly setting once again in the orange sky, deeming it time for them to part. Paul kissed her softly once more before phasing and charging off into the woods, leaving Pearl to strip and return to her watery home.

She was giddy from their meeting, and had decided to pay her family a visit the next day, she would have to let Paul know so that he could find something else to do whilst she was gone. She was sure that her father would flip at the idea of her courting a land goer, and a werewolf at that.

But Pearl couldn't care less, she was on top of the world. Paul loved her and she loved him back just as much.


	7. Arranged Marriages

**Chapter 7 – Arranged Marriages**

Pearl's eyelids fluttered open, waking her from her slumber. Today was the day she was going to visit her parent's, and she was regretting it already. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, watching as a few stray hairs floated around her face. She pushed herself off of her makeshift bed and out into the busy corals, watching as the fish huddled under the spot where the sun shone the most.

Surfacing, she noticed that she had only 5 minutes before Paul would be arriving, so she dived and swam around the outstanding rock, towards the bay. Once she had arrived she rested against the sand, her tail remaining in the water, to keep her hydrated and protected from the glaring sun. she was surprised when she saw Paul jogging out of the edge of the woods and onto the sand, wearing nothing but a pair of loose khaki shorts.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned and lay down in front of her, so their faces were inches away from eachother's and kissed her forehead lovingly. "So what's the plan for today then?" she felt a twang of guilt spring up inside of her knowing that she had to tell him that she wasn't going to be spending it with him, but she just hoped that he would understand.

"About that…" his face fell ever so slightly, so she quickly finished. "I'm going to visit my parents for a few days, I would invite you to come but…" Paul chuckled and nodded before standing, but not before placing another soft kiss upon her lips, and bidding her a sweet farewell before too, departing.

She sighed, and slipped back into the water, preparing for a long swim.

She had been swimming for a day now, and she could see the grand structure of Cerulean City, her birthplace. Few left the city, as there were very few other civilizations for the people of the water, and few came back if they left. Pearl was one of those few, though she was not here to stay, she had a new home now.

The city was very large, with many buildings, including the large castle like structure in the centre, her home. Her Father was the king of Cerulean City, making her the princess.

She came up to the gates and made her way up to the guarded entrance of the palace, where she was greeted with warm welcomes and led into her Father's office where he sat talking to her Mother. "Pearl?" suddenly both of their attentions were centred on her, and the emotions started flowing. She was suffocated with hugs and kisses, and teary compliments.

"Can't breathe!" Her mother waded back so Pearl had some room to herself. The room was just as she remembered it, except with more scrolls littered around.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but why are you here? You could have called!" Her father sat in his chair, still writing important documents whilst Pearl and her mother chatted.

"I'm just here to visit, I have something important to tell you" Her mother looked kindly upon her and they bid goodbyes to her father, leaving to go to the coral gardens behind the palace to talk. The corals here were lush and well looked after, a large variety of fish and shellfish had made the gardens their home. They settled down on a large rock bench, and Pearl looked to her mother.

"I have a boyfriend" her mother smiled and held her hands tightly, though Pearl knew her mother had assumed this meant she was with a merman. "he's a human… and a werewolf" her mother froze, smile faltering slightly, before her expression softened and she pulled her hands back.

"If it make you happy to be with this boy, then so be it. But do not be rash, you cannot have children with him as we don't know the outcome" Pearl blushed and looked down at the thought of bearing Paul's children, never once had that even crossed her mind. "But I do want to meet him"

Pearl nearly choked on her breath, she hadn't expected this. "S-sure, but father-"

Her mother cut her off before she could finish. "won't be coming, he has too much work to do" she pushed herself up and swam inside, Pearl following shortly after her. "I take it you don't want to stay long, so we will leave once my things are packed" Pearl nodded and departed from the palace.

They city was bustling with children playing and singing in the streets, and the adults swimming in pairs or alone. She swam around for what felt like hours until she bumped into an unwanted person.

"Pearl, my beauty, have you returned to wed me?" the pleb talking to her, was Giorgio, he was an athletic idiot, and he was he one she had an arranged marriage with before she fled the city.

"no." and with that she turned away swimming back up towards the palace, suspecting her mother to be done packing. She was stopped, when a firm hand grasped her forearm and spun her around to him, her lips were soon crushed under Giorgio's. she squirmed and punched his chest, making him groan and let go. She quickly made her way into the palace and told the guards to keep him away.

She felt ashamed that another man could overpower her that easily, she felt that Paul would have been upset at the sight, but then she thought back to how much they loved eachother and figured that he would probably just resort to beating the merman up instead.

Her mother met her at the doors with a small bag of human clothes that were in a dry bag, never having been opened under water. "We ready to go?" Pearl nodded, glad to go, she had remembered just why she left this place. It was all the same.

They soon came upon the small bay, it being about tea time. Pearl and her mother had made small talk most of the way here, and Pearl was becoming increasingly nervous, Paul had never been notified about her mother coming back. He may not even be home.

"Be prepared for him not to be there, or be shirtless" her mother raised an eyebrow but made no other comment.

"do I find out his name or do I wait until he tells me it" Pearl laughed and looked up, they had reached the shore and she dragged her self onto the sand to dry, along with her mother. She didn't really want her mother to see her naked or the other way around but there was no other way to do it.

"Paul" her mother hummed her approval, and they lay in wait of drying off…

They were soon dressed and Pearl, having a good memory, was currently leading them towards Emily's house. Her mother was very pretty and her face held her youth, though Pearl looked more like her father, the resemblance was still clear.

The weather was very hot, but the thick canopy of the surrounding forest shielded the duo from the harsh glare of the sun. They were getting close to the little cottage and the smell of fried garlic was wafting in the air, making her mother smile at the memories she must have had.

Pearl stepped onto the patio her mother carefully following, Pearl nervously looked back to her mother before knocking on the door, Emily opened the door and smiled at Pearl before her eyes rested on the older woman standing behind her. "Oh… I'm Emily you must be –"

"Dahlia Satomi, Pearl's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she shook hands softly with the shocked woman, who smiled and invited them inside, the boys were all crowded around the TV watching some big game. Emily quietly spoke to them and suddenly all eyes were on Dahlia, in awe of her youth.

They were quickly at the table, the game forgotten. "So Mrs. Satomi… I don't mean to be blunt or anything but you don't look anywhere near old enough to be a mother" Jake said taking a drink out of his glass of red liquid. Dahlia smiled and shrugged gracefully placing her hand over Pearl's.

"Well under the sea, our skin is well preserved, I am indeed into my forties" their mouths dropped, but they quickly recovered not wanting to seem rude. "So which one of you is Paul?" Pearl nearly choked on the drink she was offered, and a soft pink blush crept onto her face.

"He's on patrol at the minute though he is due back at any time" Sam said holding Emily protectively while she cooked. Dahlia nodded and kindly accepted the tea that was offered to her.

Not 20 seconds after that had been said the door opened and Paul's delighted face was in the kitchen, before he was at Pearl's side, embracing her lovingly. "I came back as soon as I could" it was only when Pearl looked over to her mother, did he notice the other woman smiling at him. He froze, and quickly removed himself from the woman's daughter, wanting to make a good impression.

"You must be Paul, I'm Dahlia, Pearl's mother" she shook hands with him and he quietly sat down on the other side of Pearl, smiling when she slipped her hand into his. "You seem like a good guy, so I don't have to tell you to back off, great" she winked at the flustered couple, before looking back to the clock.

"Oh dear, I forgot I have a meeting with your father in a day, I must be on my way, I can make it back to the bay, it was truly lovely to meet you all as quick as this visit may have been" she smiled and kissed Pearl on the cheek before bidding her goodbyes to the awestruck boys.

They sat in silence for a minute after she had left, nobody knew quite what to say. Then Pearl started laughing, followed by Paul, and soon joined by the rest of the pack.

"Well that was… interesting. I'm just glad she likes you, if father was here he would have eaten you alive" Pearl sighed and looked up to Paul, who grinned cheekily down at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, before quickly pulling back and nuzzling into the top of her head.

Paul took Pearl back to his house and they both yawned. "Just a quick nap won't hurt" they both nodded and cuddled up on the sofa, Pearl lying on top of the large boy.

But before they had known it, the sun was setting and neither were anywhere near waking up. Pearl's legs tingled in her sleep, but she just wriggled and ignored it, her dreams taking on the pain, instead of it waking her up…


	8. Land Dwellers

**Chapter 8 – Land Dwellers**

**Last Chapter! Sorry this one is so short… I ran out of ideas.**

Pearl yawned, her eyes fluttering open, then it hit her she was lying on Paul and not in the water, she sprung up seeing that her legs had remained. She cried out in pain when she tried to stand, her legs buckled beneath her. Paul shot up upon hearing her cry out, he nearly died when he saw her legs.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep" She shook her head as if telling him it wasn't his fault, the ache in her legs was outstanding. Paul rushed to the phone and spoke in hushed voices to someone who sounded calm about the situation. "Doc Cullen is coming over, it's going to be ok"

He cradled the girl in his arms, when it hit him he had to get her to his bath, Pearl winced when he picked her up and walked up the stairs before running a warm bath. She smiled and slid into the water, fully clothed, but nothing happened. They looked to eachother and tears came to Pearl's eyes, before spilling slowly down her cheeks.

That was when a firm knock sounded on the door, Paul left Pearl in the water, and went to answer the door, he came back in with another man, the man was very pale with blonde hair and golden eyes.

He smiled softly at the weeping girl and kneeled down by the bath, placing a cold hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hello Pearl, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I have my son Edward reading up on your condition, he should call as soon as he finds anything"

Paul was heartbroken seeing Pearl like this and he blamed himself, he went to ring Emily and inform her of the horrific news.

Carlisle was about to say something else when his mobile buzzed, he smiled at Pearl apologetically and answered the phone in a quick voice, he was speaking to fast for Pearl to understand what he was saying. But the phone was soon closed again and he looked at her with some hope in his eyes.

"I'm afraid your days as a mermaid are over, you are officially a normal human, though you can still communicate with sea creatures. Edward found a case just like yours, the pain should of worn off by tomorrow, but you will never have a tail again, but you're not dying" Pearl sighed in relief but something in her heart ached at the thought of never seeing her mother unless she came back onto land.

Though then it struck her, she could remain with Paul on land full time now, she thanked the Doctor who wished her the best and left, but not before informing Paul on the situation. He slouched into the room, clearly down on the situation.

"Paul its ok, my mom can still come and visit me, but now I can always be with you" Paul smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, she leaned into the warmth before bringing Paul to her. She kissed him softly, climbing out of the water, he grabbed her a towel and held her tight.

Frantic knocks could be heard on the door, Paul reluctantly left her to dry off and opened the door to the rest of the pack and Emily. He smiled at them and a loud sigh of relief could be heard from all of them. They had been dreading the worst.

"She's fine, but she isn't a mermaid anymore" their mouths dropped and they walked in just as Pearl limped down the stairs, Emily rushed to her side and helped her over to the sofa.

Emily headed over to the kitchen to make some food for the girl, while they chatted amongst themselves.

Pearl smiled warmly at Emily when a plate of food was placed in her lap, she picked up a bit of chicken and took a small bite out of it, she was feeling a bit sick from the pain and Jake got her some paracetamol. The pain was slowly easing off, but she still didn't want to move.

"We're having a movie night tonight if you want to come?" Pearl nodded and smiled when she felt Paul snuggle closer into her legs, she knew that he was still not ok with what had happened, but he just didn't want to make any more of a fuss about it that already happened.

"Well dry off and we will meet you there" the boys smiled and stood except Paul who just leaned his head back onto her legs, smiling up at her.

Once the door was closed he pushed himself to stand up before picking Pearl up and twirling her around, he kissed her forehead lovingly, and grabbed his car keys. Kicking the door shut after the he carried her over to the car and slipped her into the passenger seat, he got into the driver's seat before starting off towards Emily's.

When he arrived her turned to say something to Pearl to find that she was sleeping soundly, he smiled and got out of the car, before carrying her in.

The boys shut up instantly when they saw the sleeping girl and grinned even more at the adoring look in Paul's eyes when he glanced down at the girl in his arms. Paul sat in the large arm chair, with Pearl in his arms, he rocked her in her sleep.

The boys nearly laughed when they looked over half way through the movie, and saw Paul fast asleep with his head resting on top of Pearl's. The pack were very happy that he could finally be with her without the boundaries of a tail, but they knew their pain of the loss they had.

But they hoped that having Paul follow her around like a puppy, literally, wouldn't put her off him and make her tell the poor man to back off, they didn't want to have to deal with Paul's grieving. They all smiled and happily went back to watching their movie.

**Finally finished! It feels like it has taken forever to write this, and I apologise if you thought that it was short but there is only so many things you can write about before you end up repeating yourself over and over :)**


End file.
